Episode 019
The Genius Revived!' (よみがえった天才！, Yomigaetta tensai!) is the 19th episode of the Inazuma Eleven anime. Summary Ichinose Kazuya is back! Like a phoenix he has risen from the ashes and come back to visit his old friends. Just in time too, Raimon is desperate for some new moves, and the Tri-Pegasus is just what they need. But can they perfect it in time? Plot Overview The episode begins with Kino Aki telling Domon Asuka that Ichinose, their childhood friend who was supposedly dead in an accident where he jumped in front of a truck to save a dog's life, was actually alive. Next, Raimon was seen practicing, with Otonashi Haruna recording their plays. She noticed that someone was watching them and thought he wanted to join. The boy was surprised with Endou Mamoru blocking Dragon Crash with his Nekketsu Punch. The ball had went out of the line and he caught it. He picked up the ball, ran on to the field with it, and everyone was surprised when he was able to pass Handa and Kurimatsu very easily with a very of speed. He went on to shoot using the hissatsu Spinning Shoot and was surprised when Endou caught it with his God Hand. He said he was from America, and Kidou mentioned that there was a genius Japanese junior high player in America who had a high rate of being chosen for America's International team. Soon after, Domon and Aki came saying that Ichinose wasn't in the plane he said he'd be in. So they decided to wait for him, but they noticed that Raimon was centering someone, so they went to check. The mysterious boy said he was in Japan to visit an important friend of his, and just then Aki asked what was going on. But before she could answer, the boy gave her a big hug, telling her he was back home. That's when Aki realized that the boy was actually Ichinose Kazuya! Ichinose next explained that he found an earlier plane and decided to surprise Aki, but wasn't expecting for Domon to be in the same school. Ichinose then explained why he lied about him being dead. It was because after, the surgery, the doctor said he couldn't plays soccer anymore and made his world a pitch-dark place. It made hime feel bitter and depressed, and he didn't both Aki or Domon to see him like that, so he lied about being dead. But because he loved soccer, as time went by, he started playing it again. He remembered a promise that he made with Aki and Domon when he was young about playing soccer together on a real team, which made him want to play soccer even more, and accomplish his dream of making America a soccer nation. Endou invited Ichinose for a game and he was very impressed with Ichinose's plays. Even Gouenji and Kidou were surprised that he was on a level further than anyone one the team. Endou challenged Ichinose to see his plays, for that they see if Endou is able to catch Ichinose's shoot, which he makes from the penalty area. The first shoot goes in with ease, and Endou almost got the second shoot. But after about fifteen shots, Endou finally catches Ichinose's shoot. During that time, Haruna and Aki both agreed that Ichinose and Endou are both very much alike. Afterwards, Ichinose tells Aki that she likes him, and that he likes him too. Of course, that made Aki blush. Debut(s) *Ichinose Kazuya (actually; not in a flashback or memory) *Tri-Pegasus Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes